


Some Things Are, In Fact, Okay

by musicforswimming



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Domestic, F/F, F/M, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Threesome - F/F/M, Waffles, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-20
Updated: 2005-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/pseuds/musicforswimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even at the end of the world, sometimes things can surprise Buffy in the ways they manage not to suck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Are, In Fact, Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marenfic (maren)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maren/gifts).



> Make-up fic for marenfic's Buffyverse Sandwich Ficathon. For marenfic, who wanted post-apocalyptic Buffy/Oz/Nina.

She doesn't bother locking him up anymore, on those few nights when he changes, when he's trying to save herbs. She keeps a dart gun beside the bed, but other than that — he provides protection, and even out here, miles from anyone else, you never know when you might need that.

But today she unlocks the door and finds two naked forms curled up on the steps, that of Oz and that of some woman. She's pretty, and when she wakes up and looks around it's with that same look that Oz has sometimes — a little confused, a little startled. She looks more scared than Oz does, but not terrified.

"Morning, Buffy," Oz says, yawning and scratching his head as he stands up. Buffy squeezes his ass as he walks by. "Violation already," he says. "It's a good day."

"Yep," Buffy says, and then turns to the woman, who is staring at them like they're — well, all the weird things she can think of are, for their lives, normal, so. Like they're something weird. And also, there's kind of a hunger there, and Buffy knows it, and she guesses that's what makes her say, "Uh, I've got waffles." It's not hunger just for waffles? But waffles are a good starting place, she thinks. So hey.

"Anyway," she continues, "there are enough for three. We're both kinda small — kinda tiny, actually — so I dunno if any of our clothes would fit you, but I think some of my sister's stuff is here." Dawn's in London this month, on Council stuff, like she is most months.

Dawn keeps trying. Buffy knows that she should keep trying, too.

Buffy's pretty much given up. Now she and Oz just keep their little corner of the desert safe, and when they can, they keep other people safe, too.

"Um, okay," the woman says, standing up slowly. She's covering herself, not really looking at Buffy. Buffy's used to full-frontal nudity by now, although admittedly? It's not usually female. But girls are prettier than boys, anyway. Even straight-ass — or, well, usually straight-ass — Buffy will admit this. Girls? Pretty.

She's pretty, too, this woman, but Buffy's not really thinking about this right now.

"Don't worry," Buffy says, grinning. "I'm not gonna grab your ass. You can go on in."

A laugh, soft and nervous, and that makes Buffy feel a little more at ease. "See?" she says. "Not so bad. We'll have waffles. Waffles make everything better."

"I doubt that," the woman says, and there's a sort of bitterness to her voice that makes Buffy stop and look at her.

Then she shrugs. "Well, everything in this house."

"She's right," comes Oz's voice as he walks up next to them. "They do. It's pretty remarkable, actually." He's all dressed, khakis and white t-shirt. Barefoot, but they usually are at home. That was fast.

"That was fast," Buffy says, looking at him.

Oz shrugs. "Hey," he says to the woman, and then looks at Buffy. "I heard there were waffles?"

"Yep," Buffy says. "In the kitchen. Help yourself. C'mon," she says to the woman, a little impatient now. Those waffles sound better with every minute that passes. "Seriously, not gonna kill ya here. Tranquilizer darts are just for 'grrr'."

That seems to relax her a little, which is weird but not. Buffy understands. It's nice finding someone who knows.

"Okay," the woman says, and comes inside.

 

Her name is Nina and she likes Buffy's waffles. Which gets her points in Buffy's book. She's been a werewolf for a few years now. She's harmless, Buffy can tell this.

"I don't remember much from when I'm — like that," Oz says as they're out in the greenhouse one day, when Buffy comes out and Nina's inside. He's tending to his herbs, and she's looking at her plants. It's mostly for food, she likes not having to depend on going into the nearest town. But there are Oz's herbs, the ones that help him keep from changing most of the time, and there are some flowers, as well, although Buffy thinks that if Nina's going to stay, she'll probably have to get rid of the flowers and start growing more food.

"Yeah," Buffy says, "I know." She looks over at him and smiles, then goes back to weeding the tomatoes and cutting off the dead leaves.

"I just mean," he begins, and then stops and tends to the herbs a little more. "I don't remember that she and I were. The night I found her."

Buffy is a little surprised at this, at his feeling the need to tell her of this, of his lack of infidelity. 'Cuz a lack of infidelity means there's fidelity, and a liking of fidelity. And a liking of fidelity means they have a relationship. Not just friends with benefits. She's also surprised by the fact that she's happy to hear it. "Okay," she says, and smiles at him, and means it, which is surprising, too.

Oz smiles, too. "Okay," he says, and each of them goes back to their work.

There are steps at the greenhouse door, then, and a knock, and they both start at that. Buffy looks over and Nina's there. She smiles, and beckons her in.

"Hey," Buffy says.

"Hey," Oz says.

"Um, hey," Nina says.

"Aw, she fits right in, see?" Buffy says, grinning at Oz.

"She really does," Oz agrees, mostly focused on his herbs.

 

Oz shares some of his herbs with her, and helps her with the meditation. Buffy joins in, because it helps her, too, meditating with them. Nina has trouble at first, and that's not really surprising. Buffy was never really all that great at it for a long time. It's easier out here, and it's easier with someone else who's good at it, your calm feeding into theirs and getting given back to you multiplied, the sea you float on getting quieter and quieter.

Three months in, it's the night before the full moon, and they're sitting outside, with the air getting cooler as the sun sinks.

Nina's hand in Buffy's shakes when the sun goes down, and Buffy squeezes it.

She doesn't know how long it's when they all finally open their eyes and blink at each other. All she knows is that the moon is up.

"That's — that's intense," Nina says, looking around at them.

Oz says nothing, just nods. Buffy smiles.

"I made dinner," Nina says then. "Earlier. Before we, um, went out. I put soup on. We can have some."

"Sounds good," Oz says.

"Yeah," Buffy agrees, and smiles. They stay on either side of Nina, and Buffy is ready, which she thinks Oz knows, she's ready in case there's a change, but there isn't one, for either of them. There's just the moonlight, bright and cold and all over everything.

Nina has to stop sometimes throughout the night, fingers going to the beads around her throat, breathing deeply, and they stay close, Oz holding her hand and saying a few chants with her, and Buffy nearby, ready, watching, and when they open their eyes again, she just smiles at them.

She finds Nina outside again when the sun comes up. They both do. She's watching the east, watching and crying, and Buffy and Oz don't say anything until the sun is well and good and up, and Nina turns around.

"Are there waffles?" Nina asks.

"Yeah," Buffy says. "There are waffles."

"And then sleep?" Nina asks.

"Yeah," Oz says. "Sleep and waffles."

"Sleep and waffles," Buffy agrees. "I been telling you since day one. Recipe for happiness, right there." She puts an arm around Nina's waist, and Oz puts one around her waist from the other side, and they guide her inside gently.

And in this little part of the fucked-up world? It kind of is.

She curls up on the couch with them.

That isn't bad, either.

Waffles, sleeping, and threesomes. Somehow, the world isn't so bad in their corner of things. Which is new to Buffy, and funny, and kind of beautiful.


End file.
